Holiday
by XxXBambiiXxX
Summary: B,troubled home and past moves in w/Cullens to "Start over".B,crazy/beautiful/adventures/party animal.E,manwhore.Skater meets Jock.Prank wars and romance.deep secrets.Past come back. What up with B,family.Probation officers,grand theft auto,gangs/drugs..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new story Check it Out! ps. Need help with a title lol **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**When I was younger I used to be wild  
As wild as an elephant's child  
No one could hold me down  
No one could keep me around  
Now it's your turn, take a shot  
Baby show me everything that you got  
Maybe you can keep me alive  
Maybe you can get in my mind  
But it's only a matter of time**_

"Welcome Bella to our home" I think her name was Esme

"Thanks for letting me stay here" I faked a smile. I so didn't want to be here at all.

"It's the least we can do, your father was a great friend of ours" Carlisle I think join me and Esme in the foyer. Yeah to you but to me he might as well be the Devil

"Yeah he talked about you guys a lot" I smiled I never paid attention to Charlie but I think he mention the Cullen's once

"I'm sure he did…if their anything you need just let us know" Yay here come the damn pity

"I'm fine honestly"

"Well it 7 you had a pretty long flight I'm sure so how about you settle into your room…I'll call when the foods ready" Esme smiled

"Okay"

"I'll show you to your room" Esme lead me up the stair and to my room "my kids their around you age should be home any time soon…I'm so happy to have another girl in the family. Raised 3 boys isn't easy" she smiled like she was really happy that I was here, huh maybe she's alright.

"Thanks Esme I really appreciate it" I smiled

"Don't worry honey, well get settle in and I'll meet you now stairs."

"Okay" I went into my new room, the room was huge a king size bed against the wall that had drapes falling over it. You saw the balcony as soon as you entered and to my left was a small living room a simple TV and couch. There was a door further along, I'm guessing the closet. I grabbed my skateboard and guitar; I tossed them on the bed. I put my clothes away in my closet. I didn't have that much if I had my I-pod and guitar I will survive.

I lay on my bed not knowing what to do. I bet you're asking what the hell I'm I doing in California. Let's start from the being, I was born and raised in Florida, my dad is a architecture and my mom was a stay a home. Things didn't work so they divorced; I went back and forth from my dad and mom which suck. Around 10 I put my foot down and decide to stay at my dad, my mom wasn't too happy about it but I really didn't give a fuck. She was too busy with her boyfriend she didn't have time for me so fuck it why stay somewhere where I'm not wanted

I stayed with my dad; he worked all the time which wasn't so bad. I got to do anything I wanted; I guess you can say I got into the wrong crowed you know those pot head dealer and shit but they were my family and I didn't see them like that. But something good came out of that. It started when I was 12 chillin in the skate park nothing to do. I was walking then out of nowhere this asshole ran into me with his board. I know I should of kicked his ass but I didn't instead we started talking he taught me the basic of boarding thanks to him I learned my passion.

That when the shit started I started to chill with other skaters. I got accepted into a crew which was awesome but then things got tenser. At one pointed drugs and money were added to the equation, my mom and dad found out when I was 16 they tried to pull me away from them. What they didn't know was that they were the only family I ever had and they took them away from me. My life has been nothing but lies. And this is my break or holiday whatever you want to call it. The story I'm suppose to say is I made mistakes in my life and I need to reflect on them. It's all bullshit I never regret anything I did. Let's just say my life is really complicated.

"Bella can you come down here to eat" I heard Esme yell bring me out of my thoughts

"Sure" smoothed out my outfit and went down stairs. I walked slowly down the stair, taking my sweet ass time.

"Bella I would like you to meet my sons who are senior as well" Esme was sitting in the living room with Carlisle. There were three head sitting down but they had their back towards me. I looked at Carlisle and Esme they open their arms and letting me stayed here but I can't stay here for too long.

_**Before I run far away  
I need to take a holiday  
Maybe it's a fall from grace  
I gotta find a new place  
A holiday  
I'll set off on a new chase  
I gotta see a new face  
I need to take a holiday**_


	2. VOTE

Hey Reader,

I know I'm a total bitch for not updating and I have no excuse at all…I have a life sue me but yeah…

So I will update ALL my STORIES today and tomorrow but in return you have to do something for me…actually two things

Review

Vote on this poll I have on my profile.

So can ya'll do that for me please!!

I'm going to update today I promise…pinky promise but please go vote!!


	3. sorry

Ohkay I know I haven't updated in like years but I've been extremely busy.

On Dec 22 2010 I had a baby boy – yes I'm a PROUD teen mom. So I have school & my little man to deal with.

I was reading over my stories & realized I'm a terrible writer – my grammar sucked -_-

But don't worry I'm going to be updating really soon, so get ready 'cause a lot of chapters are coming.

I was reading some comments & no offense but there some rude insensitive bitches out there – telling me to get over my dead friend – seriously? That's rude but whatever not going go on about that.

Sorry for the wait

xoxo


End file.
